Vakna un Rïsa Shur'tugal
by Eragon123
Summary: Awaken and Rise Dragon Rider. When Eragon and his new apprentice Fiastün discover a new species, which turns out to be not so friendly, they must protect the Dragon eggs and eldunarí. They have a major problem though, one that would turn back any sane person. They have discovered the land in which the Lethrblaka and Ra'zac originated. And they must face them.
1. Pronunciation List

I have taken it upon me to write a pronunciation list for you guys so you can hear it as I do. No this is not an actual chapter in the book, you don't have to read this. This may not be how the accents sound like, but this is how I think the name should look like, so don't give me grief about it, though I do love your comments (:

* * *

**Fiastun- **Fee-ah-stoon

**Ragnos- **Rag-nohs

**Sharnisa- **Shar-nigh-zuh

**(Spoiler alert) Reshardon- **Reh-shard-en

* * *

Yes there will be more in the future, every time I add my own character or name in general, I will add to this list. I hope you like this addition, tell me if there is anything I missed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the inheritance cycle or any of the characters

* * *

**Eragon** sat on the tree stump next to the forest and meditated as he had been doing every day for the past 3 weeks. He sat in the silence, listening to all of the creatures around him with his mental link. After his arrival to the island he named Sharnísa, the elves and he built a large hall big enough to hold three fully mature dragons in every room. It had been an arduous and straining process, but with the help of the eldunarí and the elves, they had done it. The fortress had many rooms, which included many bedrooms for the elves and the dragon riders, an atrium in which the dragons could fly into, and a dining hall fit for a king with a table to hold 40 people at once.

Made of stone and wood, which was plentiful around there, the building had the grace of the elvish architecture and the fortification of human structures. IIt was overall a very nice looking place filled with peace and serenity.

The island itself was a perfect place for train dragons and their Riders. To the east was a large forest where animals for dragons to prey on was plentiful. The forest gradually rose to the west, forming into a cliff overlooking the Sharnísa and the ocean, and you could see for miles around. Past the cliff, there were wide open plains that transformed into a beach of soft sand leading to the ocean, which was clear as crystal, unlike the ocean next to Tierm. It had vast open area to train and fly and it had proven to be a very strategic place to settle.

After they had finished building the hall on the cliff, he had much spare time to wait for the first rider to arrive. So there he sat on the stump, trying to do what Oromis had taught him two years back.

At the thought of Oromis Eragon stiffened. It had been a while, but Glaedr and Oromis' death was still engraved in his memory. He had watched them both die through the mental link of Glaedr's heart of hearts, and had experienced them as if they were his own.

_Stop thinking about it! _He scolded himself, it would do him no good to keep thinking about it. But alas he had been thinking things like that since he arrived at Sharnísa.

He relaxed himself and thought peaceful things. He had arrived at Sharnísa two weeks after he had left Hedarth. The journey was a long one for him, as he was used to Saphira's speed. However, there was no way Saphira could have flown that far and sustain her energy.

As they floated down the river and into the ocean, Eragon thought about everyone he had left behind. Arya, whom he was deeply in love with, Roran an Katrina, Nasuada, Jeod, and a seemingly endless amount more. Parlance valley, the Beor Mountains, Ellesmíra. All places he would almost certainly never see again with his own eyes.

As time passed, the pain died down slightly, but it still remained. He would never forget them, they would remain in his mind forever.

_Don't dwell on this little one. _ said Saphira softly _You cannot change what has happened, nor will it help to think about it._

Her intrusion of his thoughts surprised him a bit, she hadn't said a word to him for a couple hours, as she was bathing in the sun on a high rock. But he was glad to hear her again, for it reminded him of what he still had.

_Thank you Saphira, _he said to her, _I must stop thinking things like that._

At that note she withdrew, leaving him to his devices. He then focused on listening to the world around him. He heard the thoughts of a squirrel storing up nuts for the winter in its tree, feeling prepared for the trouble that lay ahead. He heard the birds in the sky, looking for its next meal, the steady flap of its strong wings giving a feeling of power to it.

And then the ants, happy memories came to him from when he was back in Ellesmíra listening to the ants defeat the giant spider at the Crags of Tel'nir. They were now on a quest to find food for the group, which was now some fruit that lay on the ground.

His thought were broken off as he heard an elf running towards him.

"What is it?" he asked the elf.

"There is a Dragon coming." He said, out of breath.

A bright orange dragon flew through the sky toward the island. the dragon landed on the ground in front of him. There a short man sat on his glittering orange Dragon. This is what he had been waiting for, his apprentice was here.

* * *

This is the first Eragon story I have written. I just finished the series for the second time today and I tried to make it sound like Christopher Paolini would but I don't know how I did. Please comment. If I made any mistakes, grammar or so, please tell me. I will try to make my chapters a bit longer in the future and I might extend this one as well. PLEASE comment on any problems you have. I will try to post weekly on Sundays.

**To all new readers:** The later chapters are longer, better, exciting, and beta edited, so I encourage you to not leave after reading this chapter. Thank you, and remember to comment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the inheritance cycle nor any of the characters.

* * *

**Sheathing **his sword, Eragon inspected the dragon and rider in front of him. The rider dismounted, and Eragon noticed he was much smaller than most. He appeared around the age of thirty, with a thick beard hanging down his chin.

He looked at the brilliant orange dragon next to the dwarf. He shone like the midday sun. He was much smaller than Saphira, but that was to be expected, as he was much younger than her. He appeared about three months old, not yet able to breath fire nor did he have fully developed wings.

_Why have you come to us at such an early stage? _Saphira questioned the orange Dragon _You are but a mere youngling._

The dragon snorted and the dwarf said, "We could say the same about your rider, we expected a man and we got but a boy." Now it was Saphira's turn to snort, and smoke rose out of her nose.

"We have slain the shade Durza in Farthen Dûr, We have battled and defeated Murtagh and thorn, and we have killed Galbatorix in Uru'baen. Do you have claim to that much?" Eragon said angrily, and after they said nothing he went on "You will refer to me as master from now on, and if you say anything like that again, we will send you back to Alsgàsia to learn on your own."

_We are sorry master. _The dragon said _ Fiastün has a terrible temper and we are irritable from the journey._

"Make sure not to make the mistake again." Said Eragon "Again I state my question, why are here so early?"

"We thought we were ready" The man named Fiastün said flatly.

"Did Arya send you?" Asked Eragon.

"No, she didn't." Fiastün said, "She said we weren't ready but we were. She wasn't teaching us anything new, so we left."

_You are not ready yet. You were to come to us when you could breath fire and soar above the skies. We set specific requirements with Arya and you meet none of them._

"Well," said Eragon after a moment, clearly exaspersted, "now you're here so we may as well train you to that point. What are your names."

"Fiastün" said the dwarf.

_Ragnós _the dragon said

"Well then, Fiastün, Ragnós, let's show you around." So Eragon showed the dragon and rider around the island. He showed them the nesting ground where the dragons would sleep, large caves set in the side of the cliff, big enough for a couple dragons each. He showed them the forests, where the dragons and riders would hunt. The sparring field where they would practice sword fighting and spell casting. And the large building where riders and elves would sleep, eat, and meet.

After he showed Fiastün to his room, Eragon walked down the hallways until he arrived at his room. He picked up the enchanted mirror that hung on the wall and contacted Arya. He had to wait a minute before she arrived on the screen, but when she did, a pang of loss shot through him. He straightened his face and sent the feeling away, for he did not want to look weak in front of her.

"Fiastün and Ragnós have arrived here safely at Sharnísha." He said to her.

Arya let off an audible sigh. "Good. I was getting worried. I originally thought they went back to Farthen Dûr, but when they were not found there i became afraid."

"Yes, I heard they left without your blessing." said Eragon.

"Indeed, I told them they were not ready, but they would not listen. They can be quite temperamental and overestimate their abilities. I had just taught them the basics of their training."

Eragon laughed a bit "Yes I have figured that out. How long have they been bonded?"

"Just over three months."

"i thought so."

They continued the conversation and she filled him in on everything they had done and learned, which was not much. When Eragon put down the mirror the pain of loss came back. He was glad they had been able to talk again though.

_It is getting late little one. _said Saphira gently _You should sleep now._

Eragon looked out of his window and saw the moon had almost reached its zenith. He slowly stood, his knees hurting from lack of movement.

He slowly walked across the room and into the bed and fell into his dreamlike trance.

_Letherblaka with Raz'zac riding n their backs screeching into the night sky. One letherblaka roared at the sky and then looked at him, hate evident in its eyes. Flaming arrows rained through the sky and stopped right next to him. _

_"We're coming for you Dragon Rider!" _

The voices of the Raz'zac repeated in his mind over and over again, chilling him to the bone. He had not had a dream like that since Ellesmíra when he dreamed of the boat. That couldn't be a good sign.

_Do you think it was a vision? _He asked Saphira

_I don't know, but whatever it was cannot be a good sign._

Eragon sat there on the bed for a while, comforted by the fact that Saphira was close by and their mental link connecting them.

"No," Eragon whispered to himself, "it can't."

* * *

I got bored in school and started writing. A lot. I posted much earlier than i said I would last chapter, but soon enough i will get tired and start posting weekly. I didn't end up making the chapter much longer, if at all, so i apologize. I would like to thank my first follower Dead Cat Julia and my second Istael. Again, tell me if my information is off or i made any other mistakes in my writing. Many writers like me love comments, they help us improve. If you have any ideas I could use PM me. I will likely post another chapter tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry about the huge wait guys and gals, I've been very busy recently, what with school and lack of remembering about this. So without further ado here is the next chapter, which, yet again, I have tried to make longer, this time I believe I have succeeded.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the inheritance cycle nor the characters.

* * *

**"No, **no, you keep trying to slash, try to do a quick forward stab."

Eragon had been working on Fiasün's swordsmanship for the past two hours. He had him do a series of drills in quick secession based on his own sword strokes. They were quite basic moves, but being used to swinging hammers instead of swords, Fiastün had trouble with this. Training someone was much harder than Eragon had previously thought.

Fiastün was getting better, but frustratingly slow in Eragon's mind. His attacks were too slow, his form was off, and he couldn't manage to stab strait enough to hit a dead rabbit if his life depended on it. If weren't for the fact that the elves were there to help him, he probably would have gone insane. So far they had made better progress with Fiastün than he, and he hated that.

"Try standing like I am." He said to Fiastün.

Fiastün adjusted his stance to mirror that of Eragon's and readied himself to fight. He then swung at Eragon like he was shown. Eragon blocked it with ease, but it was much faster and more on target than any of his other blows. Eragon sent another volley of attacks his way and Fiastun parried them fairly well. It still needed lots of work, but over the past week he had gotten a slightly better grip, stance, and form of attack.

The elves watched them with interest as they battled for the next five minutes. After an exchange of blows that left them both out of breath, Blödgarm commented, "You are getting better Fiastün, but you still must learn much, so do not get overconfident." Fiastün nodded at this but he looked quite happy with his accomplishments.

Sweating hard, Eragon looked at the sky and saw the sun had reached its peak. He wheezed, "We'll have some lunch and then move on to spell casting."

Grateful for the respite, Fiastün followed Eragon up the steep pathway to the hall atop the cliff, the elves following close behind. They all rested on the ground outside in the warmth of the midday sun. Eragon looked around, taking in his surroundings and thinking, not for the first time, how different everything was.

Through his mental link with Saphira he saw Ragnós and her flying through the air, Saphira drilling Ragós by attacking him and forcing him to maneuver into a better position. He was still a bit rough, but his wings had grown a bit in the week he had trained, and now had a fair amount of muscle. Saphira was working him hard, but was making considerable progress.

An elf by the name of Yoshimira, walked out of the large stone building carrying a tray of sandwiches and bowls of soup, none of which had meat. When Yoshimira set the tray down, Fiastün groaned audibly.

"No meat? I need real food, a man can't live off of this!"

"Feel free to go hunting anytime we're not training," Eragon replied to this, "but I believe that as we get farther into your training, you will grow to dislike it. I used to be just like you on this matter."

Fiastün shook his head and stated, "I doubt you could find a way to make me give up meat."

"It would not be I, it would be you," He replied, but Fiastün just shook his head again.

They ate their meal in silence on that note and when they finished Eragon said, "Let us go, we have much work to do." They began their trek down the rocky cliff path and moved to the forest, where he knew a good sized river was.

"Today we will be working with water," said Eragon once there. Suddenly they heard a roar, almost certainly from Ragnós, and a sound of amusement some might call laughter from Saphira.

"I wonder what that might be," He stated. He asked Saphira, but no answer was forthcoming. He looked at Fiastün who just shrugged in response. "Well, I suppose we get on with our training and figure out later."

* * *

Saphira was happy with the growth of Ragnós over the past week. He was much stronger now, and knew much more. Right now she was trying to teach him what to do if another dragon was trying to attack him from below and how to perform the correct counterattack.

Ragnós was actually a very playful dragon despite his first appearance. He was relatively new to flying and she could feel the enjoyment of flight radiating from his mind the entire time, even when bested. She knew she and Eragon would have to train both Ragnós and Fiastün how to gaurd their minds better, but for the time being, they had to learn the basics.

Saphira attacked Ragnós again, but this time switched the attack and went for his neck, the previous drill. Ragnós, surprised, fumbled in his attempt to dive and roll out of the way, got a glancing blow on the back.

_Be ready for anything, always be alert. _She said,_ Remember that and you will survive._

Ragnós was a bit frustrated and angry, but kept his temper knowing she was right. _I'm sorry master, I will try to do better from now on._

_Good. _She thought, pleased to he no emphasized complaint. Fiastün and he were learning proper respect now, knowing how much more experienced Eragon and Saphira were.

From then on Saphira randomly attacked him with different drills and he had to perform the correct move to counter it, or add another bruise to the count. More often then not, Ragnós was unable to avoid the blows. By the end of the day, Saphira expected him to be more black and blue than orange.

A couple hours later when they were both too exhausted to continue, Saphira decided that they would go to hone his hunting skills in the forest. They took their time as they flew, relishing the the cool air blowing around them. When they reached the large area of trees, they stalked quietly in the air above, circling and searching. They spotted a deer and Saphira motioned with her head that Ragnós should get it.

Ragnós tucked in his wings for a dive and straightened his body to make a soundless dive. When he was getting close to the trees he opened his wings slightly to slow down and dove through the leaves. Saphira flew after him, for she could not see through the dense foliage.

As she reached Ragnós she heard him roar, not a good roar of victory, but one of frustration. She saw him with his wings caught in the trees and legs tangled in vines, the deer not ten feet away, calmly drinking from a stream. She could not help but laugh, nothing like a laugh humans would understand, but a laugh nevertheless.

_It's not funny!_ He said, embarrassment emanating from him like heat from the sun._ I just made a slight miscalculation._

_Mmh._ Saphira laughed, _You pulled your wings out too soon._

Saphira felt Eragon questioning her as to what happened, but she decided to leave Ragnós's pride uninjured from the humans at least. She was sure Ragnós did the same for Fiastün.

She chopped the vines from Ragnós and freed his wings. _Now you try again and do it right,_ She said, _or you don't get any lunch._

* * *

I want to add the elves names more often to make them seem more... there, instead of just to the side, but I'm not sure who went. I'm not sure if Blodgarm went with them in the book, correct me if I am wrong, but I think he did, so I added him. I have also decided that I am going to make a map of the island, I am sorry because I realized while thinking about the next chapter, I don't believe I actually described North, East, South, and West of it. Tell me your thoughts on that, whether I should or not, maybe I'll add a map of the the continent they find. Not sure if it will work but... I'll try.

Also, I'm looking for a beta reader for the story, not sure how it works or anything, I'm very new to this, so if someone can explain to me or help me on this please PM me. So thank you for reading and I'll post again next Sunday (maybe).


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter, I had it all written up two Sundays ago on paper, but could not type it all up in time. But this is the chapter I have been trying to get to. It's finally long! I hope you guys enjoy my writing, and don't forget to Favorite and Follow. (;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inheritance cycle nor any of the characters.

* * *

They took off, soaring through the air with a couple flaps of the dragons' wings. Eragon and Fiastün were riding their dragons through the air together for the first time. That morning, Eragon had suggested this idea to Saphira, who had agreed happily. They had not flown together since Fiastün and Ragnós had arrived at Sharnisa a month back, and it had been too long. He had used the excuse Fiastün and Ragnós are okay on their own, but we need to know if they can do it together, which was only one of the reasons.

In reality, Eragon just wanted to be back with Saphira, and he was sure Fiastün felt the same. Yet he would still test their skills as a dragon and would have a mock battle over the plains just to the west of the cliff.

Eragon grabbed his saddle from the rack in his room and saddled Saphira, Fiastün doing the same with Ragnós. They grabbed their swords and shields and strapped on their armor, wanting this to be as real as possible. For the same reason, and to get Fiastün into good habits, they had agreed not to use wards in this battle.

He jumped up onto Saphira's back and tightened the straps around his legs. Saphira leaped into the sky, circling the cliff below while watching Ragnós. A minute later, Ragnós followed, jumping in a forward motion to reduce strain on his wings.

They circled there for a while longer, then stopped, hovering in the air. _Are you ready Eragon?_ Saphira asked. He could sense her excitement about flying with him again. He felt the same way. It had been far too long, he thought to himself again.

_I'm ready,_ he responded. Right now it was a matter of who attacks first, then it would dissolve into the organized chaos he was so familiar with.

They hovered for a moment longer, and when Saphira blinked, Ragnós went for her neck with a quick bite. He was not close to fast enough, and Saphira could see that is was actually a feint to attack her belly. She simply rolled to the side, and Ragnós was caught off guard as she attacked from the side.

Ragnós grunted and dove, then swiftly pulled back up for another strike at her exposed armit, the weakest part of a dragon. Saphira turned and collided into Ragnós, and they attacked each others heads trying to get the upper hand.

This move left Eragon and Fiastün within arms' reach of each other. Eragon unsheathed his blade and swung at Fiastün, who clumsily parried it and sent a few strikes his way. Eragon easily blocked them and swung at Fiastün's chest, moving it towards his head at the last moment.

Fiastün, who had clearly not sensed the feint, heard a resounding ring in his ears from the magically dulled blade hitting his helm. Sensing an opening, Eragon directed another blow at his chest, but Fiastün's reflexes kicked in and parried it at the last second.

Glancing at Saphira, Eragon saw her mouth beginning to glow and he knew that she would end their coupling with a breath of blazing fire. A slightly unfair move considering Ragnós's inability to do the same, but it was still necessary so that Ragnós could avoid that in the future when he didn't have wards to protect him.

Fiastün looked oblivious to the fire and was leaning to the side, about to strike back. Not wanting him to get an injury when Ragnós jumped away, Eragon pushed Fiastün back into his saddle. Ragnós jumped out of the way just as Saphira's burning breath cut through the air. Fiastün realized what Eragon had done and his face changed from confusion to anger. Eragon sensed him trying to access his mind, but it didn't feel like an attack, so he let him in.

_I could have avoided that myself__,_ Fiastün stated angrily**.** _I didn't need your help._

_I'm sure you could have, had you known__,_ Eragon calmly said**.** _But since you didn't, I took the liberty to not let you snap your neck and die. You worry too much about your pride Fiastün. _Fiastün knew this was true, but still continued to grumble about it. _Though as much as you should have known, Ragnós also should have told you._

It was only now, as a trainer, that Eragon realized why Oromis had focused so hard on Saphira and Eragon being aware of each other at all times. It helps in ordinary life, and in battle, and may even save your life. After the mock battle he would have to teach them to be constantly aware of each other.

_Try to be more aware of each other__,_ he said to them.

They began hovering again, waiting for the right moment. This time it was Saphira's turn to attack first. Ragnós dodged the blow to his back and tried to counterattack, but missed by a foot. Fiastün moved more fluently with Ragnós this time, Eragon observed, but they looked like they were struggling to maintain it nonstop. They would get used to it in time.

Eragon was surprised when he felt two minds assaulting him and breaking down his mental barriers. They were slowly gaining hold of his mind when Saphira joined the mental fight. They gained ground quickly now that it was two on two.

Fiastün muttered a spell in the Ancient Language that was carried off by the wind. When he stopped a score or so of sharpened rocks flew out of a pocket on the side of Fiastün's belt and flew towards him at high velocity. Eragon had to let go of the mental connection to counter it, sending the stones flying towards the ground.

By the time he got back to the duel, Saphira was struggling to block the pair. Saphira's mind broke under the pressure of the two minds and she took a steep dive, unable to control her body. Eragon struggled with her, but was strangely disoriented. They gained more control so Saphira could again hover herself. They fought Fiastün and Ragnós and slowly broke down their barriers, then when they had full control, they stopped.

Eragon panted as perspiration ran down his body. How have they become so powerful? He was hoping they would not become the next Galbatorix. Eragon had intended to test their minds the following week, so he had not known that they were this good. Though they could not overcome both Eragon and Saphira, the fact that they could overcome one of them was surprising.

Ragnós flew over to them slowly and when they were close Eragon asked, "Where did you learn to use your mind like that?"

"I learned a bit from Arya," Fiastün said, "and from there I evolved myself. But that fight wasn't me for the most part. I cast a spell of distraction on you in addition to the rocks, and most of it was you simply trying to concentrate and Saphira still trying to fly."

"Wow," Eragon said "I had never thought of something like that before." Fiastün had shown an intelligence in that battle that Eragon hadn't seen in him before. That didn't mean Eragon was happy that he had almost been bested by his student. He couldn't wait until he was older than all of his students. From now on he would have to be wary of things like that.

He looked around and noticed they had drifted over the forest in their fight and could see the ocean, sparkling from the sunlight, in the distance. He dreaded the moment they would have to go back to the ground and said to Fiastün, "If Saphira and Ragnós are up to it, would we could fly over the ocean for a while."

Saphira had a happy reaction to that and said, _I could fly for a while._

Eragon then looked at Ragnós, who said, _Yes, that would be fine._

So they flew over the ocean with the forest at their back. A nice sea breeze blew around them. They flew for what must have been hours and the sun was about three quarters through the sky.

_I think I see something in the distance,_ Saphira said. Looking where Saphira was, Eragon saw it too. As they got closer, he realized it was land.

A large land mass that stretched as far as the eye could see lay before them. He knew for a fact that it wasn't Alagaësia, as it didn't have the mountains he knew and loved, nor any other recognizable feature. An even closer look provided the view of a small village.

"What could it be?" Fiastün asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we should be wary of it." Came the response.

When they were close enough to the village to make out the inhabitants, Eragon gasped at the sight before him.

The village itself was primitive. Makeshift huts made out of dirt, wood, and straw lay scattered about the area. The roads connecting them were nothing but dirt, muddy from rainfall and overuse. But it was not the village that shocked him, it was the creatures inside. They were large, around seven feet each. They were bulky with dark red skin with veins that bulged out of their arms. They had hunched backs and long sharp teeth that could be used for eating meat or ripping out throats. He saw a couple eating a raw deer at the end of the road. Eragon shivered and thought of one word that instantly clicked in place. Demons.

They looked up as the two dragons approached and made a hissing sound, as if to scare them off. Not wanting to get too close to the evil creatures, Eragon ordered the others to halt. Without warning they heard a screech. A screech that Eragon and Saphira knew and despised. A black, winged creature rose into the sky, a birdlike figure on its back.

"What are those monsters?" Fiastün asked, his voice quaking as the dragon-like creature rose into the sky.

"They're called the Ra'zac, and their mounts are the lethrblaka." Just the sight of them made Eragon shiver. "We've faced them before in Alagaësia, and I don't think engaging them here is a good idea." Eragon tensed as another earsplitting screech pierced the air. "We have to get out of here. We cannot beat them in open battle here."

"Why not?" Fiastün asked, "You've faced them before right?"

"Yes, but not three at once."

Fiastün looked confused for a second, then realization dawned as he saw two more to their flanks. The dragons were flying away as fast as they could across the sea, trying to get back to their island before they could follow. Just as they reached the edge of the land, a volley of fifty arrows came flying their way. Only at that moment did Eragon realize he had forgotten to recast their wards.

He blocked the arrows with a couple of words, but another volley followed directly behind. Eragon tried to block these arrows, but he didn't have enough time. The arrows arched and rained down on them, and although Saphira and Ragnós tried to avoid them, a couple burried themselves into their backs and wings, just narrowly missing their riders.

_Saphira!_ Eragon shouted. She swayed in the air precariously. Another volley of arrows came at them, which he was able to stop. After that the arrows ceased as they were to far away to fire upon.

Saphira started to fall, unable to use her left wing without red hot pain firing through it. _I'll be all right__,_ she said, though they both knew that wouldn't be true if she wasn't attended to soon.

_I cannot heal you here, can you glide farther away from this village?_ he asked her**.**

_I think so__,_ came the response.

Eragon looked over to Fiastün and Ragnós, who was worse than Saphira. Both of his wings had arrows riddled throughout, and he was trying not to take a steep dive.

_Can you glide__?_ he asked the dragon.

_I can try._

They glided down slowly, moving towards the north. Eragon was terrified that the lethrblaka would follow, as they were in no condition for a fight. When the village receded from sight, his hopes rose.

Ragnós staggered in the air and fell to the ground ten feet below. Fiastün jumped off and examined his wounds. Saphira half fell half landed, and Eragon followed suit.

Eragon picked himself up off the ground and looked at Saphira. "These don't look arrows are barbed, we'll have to use magic to expand the wounds and pull them out." He looked over at Ragnós, who looked like he was about to pass out. "I'll have to do Ragnós first before he dies of blood loss."

Fiastün, who knew little in the ways of healing asked, "What can I do to help?"

"You can supply me energy," looking at Ragnós he then said, "I'll definitely need it."

He walked over and examined Ragnós's wounds, which were more numerous than Saphira's. He felt the flow of energy supplied from Fiastün and began his work. He pushed the wound open causing as little pain as possible, so that he could pull out the arrow without it snatching and ripping apart Ragnós's skin. One by one he removed the arrows from the dragon. It took him around two hours to remove all of the arrows, and by the time he was done, Saphira was about to fall unconscious as well. He removed the arrows and treated her wounds as well, this time only taking an hour.

After the gruesome work was done, the sun had just set. "We have to find shelter quickly. The Ra'zac are more powerful at night and that is probably why they didn't follow us."

"But the dragons' wings are still in need of rest." Fiastün objected."There is no way we will be able to find shelter in time."

"If we don't, then we will surely die." Eragon said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Fiastün had nothing to say to that, so they started walking.

* * *

Ok, there it is, the part I have been waiting to write, but wasn't sure how to go about it. I have to give a special thanks to Stronghammer78 for proofreading my story, but if you see any stray parenthesis around a comma or word in bold, that would be the editing (: I suggest that you read his story, Né Oc Vol Knurlan. He is a very talented author and I suggest his book. Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment, or follow if you want (; I will try to post the next chapter the Sunday after next.


	6. Chapter 5

Again, thanks to Stronghammer78 for proofreading this. He's a terrific author of his story which is now named Né Oc Vol Knurlan. Be sure to read it if you have the time. Thank you to all of my followers so far, and be sure to review.

Sorry about posting this so late, it took a while to proofread, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so I posted a non-edited chapter before this. Hope you guys like it, here you go.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle nor any of its characters.

* * *

They had found a large cave big enough for the four of them that was mostly concealed by tall grass. Recessed into a hill, the cave looked like it had been used by others wanting to escape the sight of the Ra'zac. They would have passed it had it not been for Eragon's keen eyesight.

They had camped there for two days as they waited for the search to come to an end. During that time, the dragons had almost fully healed what Eragon's magic could not. Unfortunately, the wounds were deep and Eragon could only heal the surface. They also reapplied their wards just in case they were to end up in a battle.

The sound of flapping wings alerted Eragon to the lethrblaka's presence. Leaning slightly outside the cave, he observed them. The lethrblaka simply passed by, not giving the hill a second glance.

"Well that's a relief." said Fiastün after a moment, "They have no idea where we are."

"Yes they do," said Eragon. Fiastün looked slightly confused when he said this, so Eragon explained, "They know where this place is, we're probably not the first to use it. They searched everywhere else thoroughly, trying not to alert us of their knowledge. They may be evil, but they are intelligent."

Fiastün understood, but still looked confused. "If they know we're here, then why don't they just attack us?"

This time it was Saphira who answered. _Though we are weakened, we can still defeat a single__ lethrblaka in battle. They are most likely gathering reinforcements as we speak. We should leave as soon as possible._

"Where can we go?" The dwarf asked, "The dragons are still not well enough to fly the entire distance between here and Sharnisa."

_We can manage._ Said Ragnos. _We are just sore._

_We will be fine._ agreed Saphira.

Eragon looked doubtful but relented, knowing they had no other option. "Then we must go now, before anything else happens. Fiastün, use the spell of invisibility I taught you." Eragon and Fiastün both cast the spell on themselves and their dragons, and they disappeared from sight.

Saphira took off and flew out of the cave, trying to flatten as little grass as possible, with Ragnos following close behind. Eragon scanned the area, looking for anyone who stayed behind. When he was finished, he called out, _All clear._

They continued forward and it was an uneventful journey. Almost half an hour later, the coast appeared on the horizon. Eragon was exhausted from not getting enough sleep and let his thoughts wander. He looked down at his saddle and saw some of the straps were loose. _I'll have to fix that when we get back._ He shot upright, fully alert. "Get down, it's a trap!"

Saphira and Ragnos dove instantly, landing with a loud thud on the ground as arrows flew over them. Eragon looked at what he faced. A group of about twenty demons stood before him, fully equipped for battle. They carried no bows and Eragon realized they must have used their strength to hurl them like spears. A group of demons stood in the middle with their arms raised, chanting loud, unrecognizable speech. _Damn! Spellcasters!_ Eragon thought to himself. He hadn't thought about them because the Ra'zac couldn't use magic. He silently cursed himself for that careless mistake.

Without having to ask, Saphira charged towards them, injuring many and scattering more. A couple ran towards her, which she quickly cut down with her talons. From her back, Eragon slashed at the demons with Brisingr. Looking over, he saw Fiastün and Ragnos having difficulty defending themselves from the bloodthirsty monsters. He was about to cast a spell to help them when he saw a rush of movement out of the corner of his eye.

_Saphira!_ He shouted with his mind. Instantly she bolted to the side. A lethrblaka flew by, mere inches away from Eragon's head, and a rush of wind passed by his ear. Another wave of demons were upon them before they knew it. Saphira lashed out with her tail and Eragon continued to cut them down form above. Looking back over at Fiastün, he saw they were fighting with the lethrblaka that had attacked him earlier. _We have to help Fiast__ü__n and Ragnos!_ He said to her with their link.

Saphira unfolded her wings and jumped up, creating a gust of wind that knocked back the attackers. She dove towards the lethrblaka, attempting to bite its neck. The lethrblaka saw the attack at the last moment and jumped out of the way. Eragon slashed through the small space that separated them and cut just above its eye.

As blood fell into its eye, the lethrblaka was temporarily blinded. It flailed out in front of it, trying to hit its foe, but only succeeded in clawing a demon. The lethrblaka roared in frustration as it tried to find its enemy.

Taking advantage of the lethrbalka's blindness, Ragnos attacked it. But, just as Ragnos reached it, he slowed and collapsed to the ground. Confused, Eragon looked around. He spotted one of the spellcasters as it turned to face him. He quickly tried to cast one of the death spells Oromis had taught him, but before he could finish, he felt a fatigue so deep in his bones, each one ached. He then collapsed on top of Saphira, and only vaguely noticed when his head hit the side of one of her spikes.

Eragon woke in a dark cell. His head hurt worse than the hangover he had had at Dras-Leona, which was saying something. He tried to clear the pain, but unsurprisingly couldn't find the words. Eragon groaned and looked around the cell. The first four feet of the walls were made out of solid iron, and the last foot was made out iron bars. At the front of the cell was a door that had three locks on the outside. The floor was made out of stone, making the cell virtually inescapable. There was no bed or any form of comfort inside the cell.

Looking out the bars to the left, he noticed that the cell was empty. On the right however, he saw Fiastün laying there out cold. To his disliking, there was no sign of the dragons anywhere in the dungeon.

Fiastün would be no help to him now, seeing as he was unconscious, so he sat on the floor and thought about the recent events. Obviously the demons used a different form of magic than any known in Alagaësia, otherwise his wards would have protected him from their spells. He hadn't recognized a word they were saying, so he figured they were not using the Ancient Language. If he wanted to protect the world, he would have to study this magic when he got out of this mess. He was careful not to think _if_ he got out of this mess.

Eragon tried to think of a way out, but he saw nothing they could do for the time being. He hoped he would think of something soon.

The sound of a door opening broke his train of thought. He lay down quietly, pretending he was asleep. Footsteps grew louder as the creature approached and stopped in front of the cell. Though he could not see, he could feel the creatures' eyes burning into his skull. It muttered something incomprehensible that sounded like grunts to him. It then said in rough English, "Get up human, you're not fooling me."

Eragon opened his eyes and stood up. The demons looked even creepier up close. Its eyes bulged a bit out of its skull, and upon closer examination, he saw that its skin wasn't red, it was translucent. He didn't think it was natural. He sensed an energy imbued in its body, and he guessed that some magician had created them as servants. "How do you know our tongue?" He asked the demon.

The demon let out a deep laugh, "You really are foolish aren't you? The Ra'zac are mentally linked to each other, we know all about your culture."

"Do not inform the prisoner of or secrets," Came a voice. One of the Ra'zac came into view. "If you do so again..." He pulled a dagger from its sheath and held it to the demons a second, he took it away from its throat and sheathed it.

The demon's face was almost unchanged, but Eragon sensed fear in it. "Yes master," It said.

The Ra'zac then walked off. The sound of the door closing relieved Eragon.

Eragon sat down again and continued thinking. When he could think of nothing, he realized how tired he was. He lay down, but sleep did not come to him easily; slowly, without realizing it, Eragon drifted into sleep.

The sound of a crash woke Eragon. He heard shouts of what he thought were orders and he jumped up, prepared for anything. Looking into Fiastün's cell, he saw that Fiastün was also alert.

"What do you think that was?" Fiastün asked, reaching for a sword that wasn't there.

"I don't know." Eragon answered honestly. He heard the clash of metal on metal outside the door. "Get back." He said to Fiastün. They both backed against the wall, and it was a good thing they did.

The wall holding the door to the dungeon was smashed inward, and rubble flew through the bars of the cell. A loud roar filled the dungeon as a large figure shadowed the dust where the wall used to be. Eragon clenched his teeth and reached for his sword, even though he knew it was not there.

As it left the cloud of dust, the figure turned out to be a dragon. Dark red in color, it was slightly larger than Saphira. A man on its back was fully clad in armor and held a sword the same color as its dragon and looked very familiar to Eragon.

He broke into a grin, "Just like old times, right Murtagh?"

"Just like old times." Murtagh agreed. Murtagh quickly unlockedEragon's cell door and handed him a bag full of equipment. "You might need this soon." He said.

Eragon opened the bag and strapped on his armor he found within. He strapped on his sword and instantly felt five times safer. "Thanks. Do you know where Saphira and Ragnos are?"

Murtagh unlocked the door to Fiastün's cell and handed him a similar bag. "Saphira and his dragon are locked in another building not too far away. The elves are freeing them now."

They ran down the dimly lit hallway to where Thorn was battling a group of five demons. There were ten on the ground which Thorn had already killed. They quickly finished them off and Murtagh jumped onto Thorn. "Get on, we'll take you to Saphira." Eragon and Fiastün both jumped into the saddle behind Murtagh.

Suddenly, Thorn jumped through the hole in the wall, flapping into the open air above it. Thorn turned to the north and Eragon saw a large building, where he guessed Saphira and Ragnos were being held captive. He also noticed he was not in the original primitive village he had seen earlier. It was a city, very different from the cities of Tierm or Dras-Leona, but a city nevertheless. The buildings were made out of stone, and were much more frequent than the wide spaced village he had seen before. "Where are we?" He asked Murtagh.

"We are about fifteen leagues south of a small village we first arrived at, which was dead east of Sharnisa." Murtagh answered, "It took us a week of search, and a few battles to find you."

Eragon was shocked. "How long were we gone?" he asked.

"You were gone for four weeks." This left Eragon stunned. The demons' magic must be very potent to cause something like that. To do that they would have to slow down body functions as if he were dead. Murtagh continued, "The elves contacted me expressing their concern about you slightly over three and a half weeks ago, and I came as fast as I could, which is disappointingly slow by boat. When we arrived, we allowed the elves to come with us on Thorn, which I do not regret."

As they approached their destination, Thorn took a steep dive and landed next to the building. When they opened the door, they saw that the hallway was not wide enough for Thorn to enter. _I will hold them at bay here._ Thorn said as a lethrblaka approached.

"Okay." Murtagh agreed. They ran through the dark hall and the sound of battle grew closer. They turned a corner and saw the elves battling the Ra'zac inside of a large room. In the back, both Saphira and Ragnos were chained in place with over twenty different chains each. A muzzle had been placed over each of their mouths preventing them from breathing fire.

Eragon charged forward, slashing at the nearest Ra'zac. His attack was parried with ease, but an elf joined Eragon after her target had fallen and together they overpowered the Ra'zac, slaying him with a blow to the neck.

Eragon spotted an opening between two people and ran through, running for Saphira. He slashed at the chain, but it did not break. "Brisingr!" He shouted and his sword caught fire. He place the sword on the chain and slowly melted through it. After he had cut three of the chains he started feeling tired, and he drew upon some energy from Aren. Blödgarm joined him and soon more as well. After about five minutes Saphira was free, and they cut the muzzle off of her mouth.

Eragon looked towards Ragnos and saw that the elves and Fiastün had almost finished cutting him loose. When he was free, they all headed towards the hallway out.

Before they reached it however, a swarm of demons and Ra'zac entered and charged them. It was a flawed plan, as the dragons were now free. Eragon stabbed a demon in the chest, and Saphira whipped ten of them to the floor with her tail. The battle was heading their way, but suddenly a cry of pain came from an elf that ended as quickly as it had begun. Looking over, Eragon saw an elf he knew by the name of Estwarden holding Yoshimira. Blood ran down a wound to her stomach and Eragon knew it had been a vital organ.

"Yoshirmira! No!" Estwarden shouted. He slowly dropped her and picked up his sword. With a cry of rage he slew the Ra'zac who had killed Yoshimira. He killed three more in rapid suscession, but was stopped when a demon disarmed him. The demon raised his sword and stabbed him through the chest. Estwarden looked shocked, then fell to his knees. "Yoshim-" he said quietly before his body collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Eragon shouted. Tears had gathered in his eyes as he had watched the event. As a demon swung at him with a battle axe, he ducked and cut his head clean off its shoulders. He couldn't tell how long the battle lasted, but it seemed like an eternity. Only when the last one had been slain did he givehimself the chance to look around.

He saw three elves laying on the ground, dead. One was Yoshimira, another Estwarden, and he didn't know the name of the last one, as it was too hard for him to pronounce. But he knew them. Tears gathered in his eyes again and he tried to blink them away.

"We must go now." Said Murtagh, "We do not have time to give them a proper burial, and we do not have the space to carry them."

Eragon nodded. He hated to leave them here, but he had no choice. He would not just leave them there on the floor, so he asked the others, "Would it be okay if I burned them?"

They nodded their heads. Normally elves were buried with trees planted on top of their graves, but they could not do that here, and anything was better than this.

Eragon said brisingr, and their corpses caught fire. He would have stayed there and mourned them, but they didn't have the time. "Let's go."

They ran down the hallway, with the dragons following behind them. Instead of going back the way they came, they turned to the right. They continued down until they found a room containing their saddles and bags. They saddled their dragons swiftly, and went back the original way they came. Luckily Saphira was able to fit in the hallway**;** her spikes brushed against the ceiling the whole way, but she managed to get through.

Outside they found the lethrblaka laying on the ground, blood coming out of its mouth. Thorn was panting, but a slight wound on his neck was the only injury he had sustained during the battle.

"Let's get out of here." Murtagh said, jumping into the saddle again. Eragon and Fiastün followed suit, and they leaped into the air, hurrying to the coast. They looked behind them, but found no sign of any lethrblaka trailing them.

"Phew." Fiastün sighed as they reached the coast.

They continued the uneventful journey west with no sign of pursuit at all. Eragon started to feel drowsy, and he felt a pain in his stomach. He threw up what little he had in his stomach and nausea overtook him. Vertigo claimed his vision and he fell to the side. The last thing he could remember was Murtagh saying, "Poison!"

* * *

Oooh, cliffhanger. What will happen next? Spoiler alert: Eragon dies. NOT REALLY! sorry I had to do that.

Anyway I hope you liked that chapter. It appears they are getting steadily longer. I think will have to start posting every other Sunday as they are taking up too much time to write now. I spent this entire week basically thinking up the idea for this chapter, and I spent most of today typing it up. Everybody who is reading this now, thank you, as I realized only 48 people have read my last chapter. Thank you so much all of my followers.

I have gone back and accented previous chapters, and I will do so with this one soon. I will try to continue doing so with the rest of my chapters, but don't be surprised if you find one of them not review, i love reading the few I get. Also, remember to press the favorite button (: I may post soon, I may post late, I honestly don't know, but thank you for reading.


End file.
